Project Escape
by Divergentgossip13
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfiction. It's about a group of friends who go to this world of fandoms and they have to survive initiation. Mostly based off of divergent .


Escape

As the white van drove away , we could see our parents faces ,some doubled over ,knowing that they would never see us again, that we were gone , lost to them forever. Except that we were lost to them the minute we picked up that first book or logged into Netflix or tapped on the iTunes icon. We shut the world out and became obsessed and tried to be the best fangirl that we could. Don't get me wrong being a fan girl is the best . Your life is full of joy and you can openly be yourself. And that's why we were going . They call it project escape , to escape the real world . It's a whole world divided into fandoms . I felt the van slow down as we neared a huge wall . A portion of the wall slide out of place to omit the van. We found ourselves in a dark tunnel. I was starting to have second thoughts about this . My friends Natalie, Haley and Sam all came with me and I could hear Sam softly crying for her family . We all were going to miss ours too. Once you enter project escape there is only one way to leave. You have to denounce your fandom and be exiled by your fellow fan girls forever . Most fangirls spend the rest of their lives there , making new friends and starting families. And I know I will be one of them. The van pulls into a huge cavern filled with other vans. We are escorted out of our van and down a small tunnel. At the end is a room filled with other girls waiting to choose their forever fandom . On the far left wall is a glass tube with a platform and a door that is about the size of a person. All around the room are tv screens showing a huge field . Forming a circle on the field are bowls big enough to hold me. We all sit together in the back of the room. "What do you think is going to happen?" Sam asked nervously " I don't know" I reply. We have all been best friends since the third grade and after today we may never see each other again. All the fandoms live separate from each other and we are all in different fandoms. A girls name is called and she walks up to the platform . After she closes the door , the platform lifts up taking her way to choose. We watch as she slowly walks up to a table in the middle of the field and picks up a knife that is there. She drags the blade across her palm and a thin red line appears where the blade just was . She walks over to a bowl with a magnifying glass in it and lets her blood drop onto the lens. She takes he place behind the bowl . She is the first to choose. We wait patiently as dozens of girls go to choose their new life. Finally , Haley's name is called we all say our last goodbyes before she makes her way to the tube. As she rises up she gives a little wave before turning away. She will be the first to leave us. She slowly walks to the table in the middle of the field and we hold our breath as she slices a line down her palm. We walks confidently to a bowl with a marble lighting bolt in it. As her blood drops onto the stone she looks to the camera with an apologetic look. But there is no need to apologize . This is what she loved and it is her life . I just hope she is happy. After a few more girls Natalie is called . She gives us each a hug before walking up to the tube. She briskly makes her way up to the table and hardly even stops to cut her hand. She makes her way to a bowl with a globe in it. She loves hetalia and she will be happy. Me and Sam sit together in silence until I hear my name called . I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans as I walk towards the platform. Sam follows me and gives me a big hug. I kinda feel bad about leaving her. I step onto the platform and the tube door closes behind me . As the platform states to rise my breath catches in my throat . I realize that my hands are shaking . I don't know why I am so nervous . I know that I will choose divergent . I have known since the day I first picked up that book . The sun light blinds me as step onto the field. I slowly make my way to the middle of the field . The knife blade glints on the table. I pick up the knife and press the blade softly to my palm. I feel a sharp pain but I try to ignore it. I walk carefully around the circle looking for the bowl with a flame in it . It symbolizes tris and it is the divergent fandom . I walk over to the bowl and stop in front of it. I let my blood drop like stones , and I hear a sizzle as the blood hits the flame. I take my place behind the bowl along with a tall red head girl dressed in all blue , a plump boy with dark hair dressed in Red and yellow , and a short blond girl dressed in grey. My heart almost breaks when I see her until I realize that she has dark brown roots . She had just dyed her hair to look like Tris. With my chin length brown hair, lengthy frame and dressed in all black , I look more like Molly than anybody else. The red head turns to me with an extended hand." Hi I'm Jennifer . I am from erudite and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She said with a small smile. " thanks I'm Amy . I guess we will be initiates together so maybe we should be friends . " I reply " maybe" she smirks . I turn away before I slap her. Something about her annoys me. I turn towards the short plump boy" hi I'm Amy . What's your name?" I ask him with a forced grin " " Hi my name's Jonathan. I love it here . I really can't wait to meet new people and make new friends and just have fun" he answered happily " ok yeah , whatever " I replied with a scowl. Amity annoys me . They are always too happy and cheerful . It makes me sick to my stomach. The girl who looked like tris slid up to me and said" hi I'm Christi . What's your name?" "Hi I'm Amy ." I turn away quickly because she is one of those fangirls who thinks that she is part if the story. I can tell by the way she talks. Like she has to be careful about what she says because she might go off script . Those type of fangirls should be in a mental hospital . I focus my attention back on the field and I see Sam holding the knife in her hands. She drags the blade across her hand and walks around the back of the table. I knew this was going to happen. Sam is very insecure . She is afraid of being alone and making new friends . Her main fandom is doctor who , but she doesn't know anybody that has chose that fandom. I know that she will probably join either me or Haley . Me and her have been friends since before I knew Natalie or Haley . We were like sisters. I secretly hope she chooses me over Haley. She slowly walks over to Haley's fandom bowl but then stops halfway there. She makes a half turn and makes her way towards the bowl with the flames . Her blood drops onto the same patch of flames as my blood did. She takes her place next to me. I know I will have to help if she wants to survive initiation. " the red head is Jennifer and she is a stuck up erudite. The boy is Jonathan and he is a go-happy amity. And the girl who looks like tris is an abnegation . She is one of those people who thinks she is a character in the books. " I inform her. " ok thanks " she says . I will introduce her later when we are at headquarters. By the end of the ceremony we have two more boys and three girls. Both of the boys were candor . One was tall with short brown hair and the other one was average height with ginger hair. The girls were from abnegation, erudite and amity. The abnegation was short and had thick black hair. The amity was tan, tall and had wavy blond hair . The erudite had pale skin , was tall and had her brown hair in a pixie cut. After the ceremony we all talked and I introduced Sam to every body. I learned that the abnegation's name was Shelly, the amity' s name was Britney and the erudite's name was Catherine and the boys names were Bobby and Gerry . A tall man comes over to us after the ceremony . He introduces him self as William. He leads us away to a truck which we all file into .

Sam sits next to me as we drive down this big dirt road in the middle of a come to this big cabin in a clearing. The truck stops and William jumps out. We all follow him into the cabin. Sam bumps into me as we walk.A huge chandelier hangs over the entrance hall and the walls are covered in book cases . The floors are covered in thick brown carpets and there is a faint chocolate smell in the air . William leads us up a flight of stairs to a landing with two stairs to the third level. "This is the dystopian novels cabin. Most people just call it the DNC. This is where you will be living for the rest if your life. I will be posting your dorm rooms in about an hour . Until then you are free to wander around the place. There is a library downstairs filled with fan fiction from everyone who has ever lived here. Its mostly about dystopia. Our cabin is fairly new. The only two fandoms we have here are the hunger games and divergent . The tributes will be arriving here shortly. " William says . We all file down stairs and into the library . Sam slides up to my side and we walk around the room looking for fourtris fan fiction . "I know you think I am stupid for coming here instead of going with the whovians but I just didn't want to be alone. The demigods don't like me because I don't ship percabeth and I know nothing about hetalia . And you and I have been best friends since like forever so yeah . I know the bare minimum about this so can you please help me through initiation ?" Sam says in one quick breath. I look at her and give her the oh-you-stupid-amity-I-am-so-happy-that-you-came look. She jumps with glee and we walk around as I explain the fandom . " so since you read all the books you know what happens. So basically we just need to teach you about the fandom . So first thing you should know is that if you EVER ship tris with any one other than four , you WILL wake up with a butter knife in your eye and it may or may not have my finger prints on it. Secondly your new favorite food is dauntless cake and amity bread . I assume the kitchens will provide us with those. Thirdly most girls are secretly peters princesses but you must never admit it out loud. Tobiasly you are never to use the number four as the number four or the number six as the number six or the number ten as the number ten any more. You will use Tobias for the number four , tris for the number six and fourtris as the number ten , got it. Ok fifthly every single song from snow patrol reminds you of fourtris and you must break out in tears when you hear one. Trisly , there must never be a dry page in allegiant when you are reading it. Seventhly you must always dress in your faction colors and do your hair and makeup like your faction . Eighthly you must also ship sheo. Ninthly you must read as much candor or dauntless fan fiction as you can . It's also called truth or dare divergent fan fiction . And fourtrisly you must put faction before blood . Any questions. Oh and also you and me are the only dauntless initiates here. " I say . She looks at me confused . "You'll get it . I will prep you tonight." I promise her . "your dorm are posted up stairs . The girls dormitories are to the left and the boys to the right . Dinner is at eight in the room to the left of the main room. " will says from the door of the gets pushed roughly out of door way as people rush up to the second floor to see who their room mate is. Me and Sam follow the rest up the stairs. When we get up there everyone is gathered around the list.

Girls

Catherine and Jennifer - room 15

Shelly and Christi - room 28

Britney -room 39

Sam and Amy - room 46

Boys

Bobby and Gerry - room 52

Jonathan- room 69

Catherine and Jennifer jump up and down excitedly and then run up the staircase on the right . Me and Sam hug each other and race up the stairs . We barely make it to our room before we burst into tears . " FOURTRIS ROOM!" We both squeal . The room is covered with posters showing Theo James and Shailene Woodly and advertising the movie . There are bookcases all around the walls , some filled with collectors edition divergent books and others filled with fan fiction. There are two beds in the corners and they both have a divergent bedspread. The room has a cave/home kind of feel to it. We both collapse on our beds, in a fit of tears. It's a lot to take in all at once. My room at my old house never felt like home but this does . Me and Sam both go to our dressers. They have all black clothes in them . We both change into black jeans and black t shirts with combat boots. We head down to the library to read some more."So anyone who is catching your eye ?" Sam questions with a sly grin. "Sam we just got here . And besides there aren't any dauntless boys around here, that I've seen. " I answer , giving her a lay-off sort of look. "Fine " she says " but that Gerry guy is kinda hot." I just huff and walk off. That's Sam for you . Always trying to get something :) .I browse the book shelves until I hear a bell ring. I follow the other initiates into the cafeteria . I sit with the other initiates at a table and Sam sits down next to me. The room is big enough to hold eight big tables which can seat about 12 people . The room is about half way full of people by the time William comes in . " welcome tributes and initiates . " he announces over the noise . Every one quiets down." This is the DNC . Welcome. We fandom about what could happen to our society and how to survive if it did. We love how our heroes can find love in the darker times an that they are brave and selfless . We are the dystopian fandom . And we hope that you survive. Now newcomers , stand up." With that our table gets to their feet and across the room another table does too. This is our first look at the tributes. Most of them look ratty and dirty as if they are in the districts , but a few people are dressed as Capitol citizens with 4 foot hairdos and wearing outrageously bright clothes. We eye each other before sitting down . The initiates and the tributes never get along because we hate that their OTP lives but half of ours die. They think that they are better than us because they came out first and we KNOW we are better than them because our story actually had a plot line and character development . We have been feuding over if katniss is better than tris ( she's not!) for over a year . Will sits back down and dinner starts. In front of us are plates filled with hamburgers and potatoes and dauntless cake . Down the table I see a loaf of bread and it is already half way gone . Jennifer and Catherine are in hysterics. I run down and grab the rest of the loaf away from them. I bring it back down to Sam and cut a slice for my self . " Are you actually going to eat that? It's drugged !" Sam questions me. "Relax, they only put a LOT of sugar in it so you go on a sugar high." I answer. I take a bite and immediately feel giddy. Just that one bite probably had about 200 grams of sugar in it. I don't remember what happened after that, just that I could barely walk to my room before I collapsed on my bed and blacked out. I wake up the next morning with a huge headache" Uhhhh what happened?" I ask Sam groggily . " Umm you had about 17 loafs of bread last night . You were totally high. Like higher than the Empire State Building . " she replied with a smirk . I roll put of bed and crawl over to the dresser. I grab the first thing I can find and make my way to the bathroom to get changed . I walk out of the bathroom with a black knee length dress on and a pair of combat boots. I pull my hair up into a quick ponytail. Sam just looks at me and says" Good we still have five minutes. Bobby and Jerry just came and told me that initiation starts at 8. " With that she links her arm with mine and we saunter out of the room and down the stairs where the rest of the initiates wait for us . They give us a look and we just smile back with big goofy grins . William walk in and we follow him into the cafeteria . We sit down at the same table as last night. Today though, I notice that the tributes and initiates are sitting on opposite sides of the room. . We eat our breakfast in silence except for the few giggles that escape Sam as she and Bobby play footsie under the table. I wonder when they got together. Probably last night when I was on a sugar high. Damn! What happened last night?! Maybe I can ask Sam about it today . I finish my pancakes and wait for the rest . When everyone is done William leads us to a room across from the cafeteria . It has tables all around the walls and on each table is a computer. " The first stage of initiation is the fangirl aspect of life here. You must log onto the site of your choice and post as much fourtris gifs as you can . We will monitor your computers and whoever post the most in an hour will be ranked highest . We will post those rankings this afternoon. Our initiation isn't as bad as the dauntless's though . No one can be cut from the fandom. You will , however get jobs based on your rankings. Everyone has to have a job to keep this fandom going. Now once every one is logged on we will begin." William explains. Every one scrambles for a computer . Me and Sam grab two next to each other. We log on and wait for William to tell us when to go . This will be easy. I have hit the reblog limit hundreds of times. By the time the hours is up I am so tired I am about to pass out. Sam escorts me to the room and I take a nap for about an hour. When I wake up I see Sam sitting on her bed . " Hey." She says . "Hey ." I reply "So what happened last night ?All I remember was eating a piece of bread and then the next thing I know is that I am passed out on my bed. What happened ?" "We'll after you at that piece of bread you finished that loaf. I didn't even get to try any. After that you were giggling like crazy and you went down the table and kissed some random dauntless guy . When I say kissed I mean like you were sucking his face of. But he seemed into it .then you went around the entire cafeteria eating all the bread you could find. It was like 17 loafs of bread . Then you started pole dancing on Jonathan and then you kissed him. Your REALLY friendly when your high. Then you started rolling on the floor and down the hall. I followed you and we found a staircase and you kinda fell down it. I ran after you and there was this pit down there. Like the one in the books. The was even a tattoo parlor , which you ran to immediately . You sat down in the chair with a picture of Theo James and then you lifted up the back of the your shirt and you got a tattoo. " I gasped with shock. That's why my back had been stinging this morning. But wait it was only on my lower back ... oh SHIT! I GOT A TRAMP STAMP !"It's really good by the way. " Sam says when sees my face. " WHAT? WHAT? Tell me that when you get a tramp stamp!" I yell at her accusingly. " Uh actually I did get one. Now we're matching . And besides , it's kinda dauntless don't you think?" She says with an innocent smile on her face . Now that I do think about it, it is kinda cool . I take a deep breathe and nod for her to continue the story. " Well after you got your tattoo, it was like midnight and I was getting sort of tired . But you dragged me to the clothes store and you bought this ridiculous dress that I think is supposed to be for a Capitol citizen . As we were leaving the store we ran into Bobby and Gerry . They saw what kind of state you were in and they helped me drag you up to the room . I thanked them and then Gerry left. Bobby stayed behind to make sure I was alright and then I kissed him! He left after that and I just went to bed. You know what happened from there ." She confesses. I just moan and collapse on my bed . I can't believe I did that last night. Everyone was going to see me as a total tramp. I had to change that. I got up left the room . I ran down stairs into the library where all of the other initiates were. I understand now why they were giving me those looks this morning . I race into the library and all the initiates are reading. I jump up onto a table and yell " Listen up ! What happened last night was purely because I was on a sugar high. Any of you would have done the same thing probably . That does NOT mean that I am a tramp! So y'all can just get over yourselves !" With that I jump off the table and head back up to my room. That should have got the message through. I ran up to my room and jump onto my bed. I pull out my laptop and logged into tumblr. I spent about an hour scrolling through everything. Around 3 me and Sam left the room to go find the rankings. Everyone was down stair in the computer lab , standing around a white board. These were the rankings.

2. Amy

4. Jonathan

5. Bobby

6. Sam

7. Catherine

8. Shelly

9. Christi

10. Gerry

Second? How did I get second? I thought I would probably just get 5th or 6th. I jump up and down with Sam and squeal. Bobby and Gerry come over and congratulate us. We thank them and head up to our room. Wow I never thought that u would be good at this stuff. I can remember the first time I logged into tumblr. All of these gigs popped out at me and I was hooked . When we get to our room I look at the clock. It's 3 and I am starving. I leave Sam and head down to the cafeteria. As I turn the corner, I see a big black shape before I collapse. When I wake up I am tied to a chair . The room is dark and I can't see any thing. All of a sudden a voice booms put from the shadows " well well well . Look what we have here. Number two huh. That spot should have been mine. And now I can make it mine. Either you quit project escape or you die . Make your choice ." I can hear the voice moving around the room . I can't believe this . Suddenly I hear a scream and a crash. After a moment the lights turn on and I am staring at the most gorgeous boy I have ever set my eyes on. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes . He is dressed in all black and has markings along his arms. He must be dauntless . He comes over to the chair and my heart jumps in my chest. He untied me and I cross over to the other side of the room.


End file.
